


Un petit appel

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fifa world cup 1998, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liza is shy, M/M, Youri is a big brother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Youri gardait toujours sa porte ouverte, même s'il se méfiait des blagues de Fabien ou Duga, il était toujours prêt à faire le grand frère.





	Un petit appel

Un petit appel

  
Youri devait avouer que laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte à Clairefontaine était quelque chose de risquer en vue des plaisantins comme Fabien ou Duga, mais c'était aussi une entrée vers de bons conseils de psy quelques fois, comme maintenant. Il était tranquillement assis sur son lit, ils avaient plusieurs jours avant de jouer le quart de finale contre l'Italie, il se ressourçait en regardant des photos quand un coup sur la porte lui fit tourner la tête vers l'encadrement où Bixente était, l'air timide et peu assuré. Youri l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête, rien qu'en interceptant le regard du plus jeune vers son poignet, il savait de quoi ils allaient parler.

  
'' Youri, est-ce que je peux te parler ?'' Bixente lui demanda en se triturant les doigts

''Oui vas-y, assis-toi.'' Youri se décala un peu et le laissa s'asseoir

''Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ?''

''Oui, tiens regarde-le, c'est encore un gamin par rapport à nous mais il est adorable.'' Il lui tendit les photos, caressant doucement le nom inscrit sur sa peau

''Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'' Bixente feuilletait les photos avec intérêt

''Ludovic, il a 21 ans, c'est aussi un footballeur. On s'est rencontré l'été dernier pendant un match.''

''Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé...''

''Oh. Sur toutes les personnes en France qui regardent la coupe du monde personne n'est jamais venu avec ton nom ?'' Youri plaisanta en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bixente

''Non... J'ai observé toutes les marques de l'équipe, personne ne portait mon nom...''

''Tu as eu le temps de le faire entre les entraînements et le temps que les autres passent avec leur pull et veste ?''

''J'ai tout vérifié pendant les matches de poule.''

''Je pensais que tu étais défenseur ?'' Youri lui tapota l'épaule

''Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu me l'en empêcher. Nous sommes les deux seuls qui ont une âme sœur qui n'est pas dans l'équipe.''

''Sérieusement ? Le hasard est étrange. Alors, qui est avec qui ?''

''Christophe avec Zinédine, Marcel avec Didier, Thierry-Robert-David ont une relation bizarre, pareil pour Emmanuel-Alain et Stéphane, Lionel avec Vincent, Fabien avec Frank, Laurent avec Lilian, Patrick avec Bernard L., et Christian avec Bernard Dio.''

''Waouh... Tu devais vraiment t'ennuyer pendant ces matches.''

''Youri, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?''

''Peut-être que je le connais, fais-voir ton poignet.'' Bixente lui tendit son bras gauche où des lettres étaient gravées

''Je l'ai déjà rencontré... Mais je ne savais pas son nom à l'époque...''

''Grégoire Margotton... Il travaille à Canal, non ? Ça me dit quelque chose...''

''C'est ça... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire... Est-ce que je dois aller le voir ? Attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne ?''

''Hey-hey, calme-toi, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, il suffit juste que tu attendes un peu, d'accord ?''

''D'accord...''

  
________________

  
Quand Youri avait dit d'attendre un peu, il n'avait pas mentit. Un petit message à Canal et leur journaliste était dans le stade _comme il disait à Milan_ illico presto. Il n'observa que brièvement Bixente rencontrer monsieur Margotton, mais il en vit suffisamment pour dire qu'il pardonnerait à Liza s'il prenait un peu plus de temps avant de remonter dans le bus. Et comme un bon ami, il détourna le regard au moment du baiser, et les laissa faire plus ample connaissance.

  
Fin


End file.
